


Scarlette's Naughty Nuzlocke

by BestGirlOchaco52



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies Romance, Love, Multi, Pokemon, Pokemon Y Version, Pokephilia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestGirlOchaco52/pseuds/BestGirlOchaco52
Summary: Going to be playing Pokemon Y under the rules of the Naughty Nuzlocke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Rules!

Hello everyone! I have decided to try and start this thing called a "Naught Nuzlocke" - I first heard this idea from DraceDomino and was in love with the idea ever since! Basically, it is simply a normal nuzlocke. But, I can revive select Pokemon by having the have sex with my protagonist. And after every gym battle, I must wondertrade a member of my team off and write a welcoming party for my new member :)

My character is female and her name is Scarlette. There will be no true plots, just a bunch of one shots. I hope you enjoy this!


	2. Welcoming Party - Bagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a cute little Bagon through Wonder Trade!

Scarlette smiled brightly at her trade, her eyes sparkling as she walked to the lounge inside the Pokemon Center. "A Bagon…" she whispered and giggled. "That Wesley chick must have been breeding a bunch…" she then smirked and licked her deep red lips. "Hmmm… maybe I can too~"

Her deep blue eyes gazed as she gently picked up the small dragon Pokemon. "Heya little guy" she smiled warmly, surveying the Dragon before giggling. "Welcome to the team!"

Bagon growled in delight as his little arms flailed about. Scarlette then noticed something; a little red prick poking from the waist of the Pokemon.

"Oh yeah… you must be a little one… Dont worry…" she smiled warmly. "I'll take good care of you~" she giggled and stood up before taking the small thing to a nearby hotel to stay the night.

Scarlette opened the door to her room and smiled more than ever as she gently placed the small Pokemon on the bed. "Right… A boy like you… Deserves only the best introduction…" she purred, stripping as she spoke.

The Kalos girl loved Pokemon, more than the average person. She took up Rhyhorn racing for a specific reason.

Scarlette; was a giant Pokeslut.

The girl was soon on her knees at the end of the bed, her mouth open as she patted the space in front of her. Curious, the Bagon waddled on over - his red prick growing slowly in anticipation of what was in store for him.

Scarlette gently held the back of his head and slowly leaned into the red hot meat between his legs 

She then placed a slow kiss on the tip, stroking his mast slowly and gently as the meat suddenly entered her warm mouth. Bagon squirmed slightly and grunted as he felt his cock throb gently in the warm hole.

Scarlette bobbed her head slowly and placed her hand onto her chest, groping herself to add to the pleasure as she moaned deeply around the young Pokemon's cock.

She grabbed more and more at her tits as her body got hotter than ever. Cum leaked from her soaked pussy as the tip of Bagon's cock tapped her throat over and over. "Nnng… mmmm…" the pokeslut moaned around the mast, sending vibrations down his meat.

Milk leaked slowly from her hardened nipples as the musk from Bagon's cock filled her nostrils with his addictive scent. The Pokemon moaned and whimpered as he felt his orgasm fastly approaching. Due to his young age, Bagon didn't know how to hold back his release; so in a matter of seconds, Scarlette got a mouth full of his thick, hot cum.

She pulled her head away and smiled as she swallowed every drop she was given before giggling. "Wow baby!" She looked at the cum now settling onto her large breasts. "You sure have a lo- oh.."

Bagon had already fallen asleep, tuckered out after one load.

Scarlette giggled and slowly got into bed with him before holding his body between her two tits. "Good night…" she whispered to the little Pokemon sandwiched between her flesh mounds.


End file.
